svr06fandomcom-20200213-history
Diaz's Fuck Fest IV
Diaz's Fuck Fest IV was the fourth edition of the biggest event in SvR06. It was held on March 27, 2010. The main attractions of the show consisted of WWE and World Heavyweight Champion Disco Drew defending both belts: the WWE against Coach D in a Last Man Standing match and the World against Ultimate Warrior, John Cena, and the winner of a battle royal held at the opening of the show, the DiBiases teaming up to face Nathan's mystery attackers with a very special mystery referee, The D-Machine taking on The Natural Disasters in a fierce turf war, and a three-way tag team ladder battle to unify the WWE and World Tag Team Championships. __TOC__ Background Disco Drew walked out of Fist Fuck Yourself holding both the WWE and World Heavyweight Championship after winning two Elimination Chambers. The former champion Ultimate Warrior demanded a rematch, which he received. Also, John Cena, who lost an Iron Man World title match to Ultimate Warrior only by a matter of seconds, demanded another shot as well. The man who wins the battle royal that opens the show will also be entered into the match. The winner of this high stakes battle royal will enter the Fatal 4-Way Elimination main event for the World Heavyweight Championship. Tajiri entered the match after winning a 15-man Royal Rumble and has been named the favorite to win this match. The Royal Rumble came down to four men: Snitsky pitted against D-Machine members Coach D, Charlie Haas, and The Warlord. Snitsky managed to eliminate Haas, but D and Warlord bested him. The Warlord obeyed orders and allowed himself to be eliminated, giving Coach D the win. After Disco Drew won the first of three Elimination Chambers to win the WWE Championship, Coach D quickly challenged him for the title in a Last Man Standing match. Nathan DiBiase failed to retain his newly won WWE Championship in the Elimination Chamber, citing his loss to the fact that he was blindsided backstage. While fading in and out of conciousness, all he remembers is being hit in the back of the head with a Beck's beer bottle and being put in the Camel Clutch while someone called him a maggot. He and his father, Ted DiBiase, have issued a challenge to this mysterious attacker in a match that will take place at none other than the Fuck Fest. Jimmy Hart betrayed his longtime ally Dynamite Derek at Fist Fuck Yourself, tossing him off a Cell and costing him the Hardcore Championship against Mankind. Now aligned with the D-Machine, Dynamite Derek looks to exact some revenge on Hart as well as the Natural Disasters. The Wiley brothers became Unified Tag Team Champions after dethroning WWE Tag Team Champions Deadman Ben and The Undertaker. But it looks like the Deadman Duo want the gold back, as does the team collectively known as MAN! Booker T and Goldust got their title shot by defeating Disco Drew and Al Snow, Head Dance, with aid of Tits. They took advantage of this opportunity by defeating the Wileys for the WWE Tag Team Titles. Now, both titles are on the line in a Three-Way Ladder match. Carlito won the Intercontinental Title at Fist Fuck Yourself in a Ladder match against defending champion Ultimate Warrior and Booker T. It was quite an embarrassing loss for the two, as Warrior beat Booker through the Spanish announce table while Carlito stole the gold. But will Carlito have the same luck against some of his fellow greatest IC Champions of all time in a Hell in a Cell? After RVD brought an abrupt end to this match at Fist Fuck Yourself by bringing a steel chair into the ring, a rematch was made with a Ladder involved. Walter is paying Al Snow to train his son, DEFAULT, after seeing Snow's training on Tough Enough. Results